Tropical Paradise
by artigiano
Summary: Brennan is on vacation in the Caribbean and has an urge to call Booth down... BB
1. Brennan

**_Of course, I hope that you like it...don't worry, there will be one more chapter after this!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... :) Though I will gladly take Booth and/or Danny Messer from CSI NY. :)_**

* * *

I sigh, wondering for the millionth time if I really am the idiot that I feel like. I look down at my phone again and flip it open to see if I maybe have the message I'm looking for.

If I close my eyes, I can still picture the moment- barely an hour earlier- the horrifying moment when I called Seeley Booth from my hotel room in the Caribbean.

"_Booth." His voice comes to me over the phone, and I almost hang up. I close my eyes and then speak. _

"_It's Temperance…" I trail off, not really sure what to say._

"_Bones?" The surprise in his voice is clear. Cringing, I think that I could get away with blaming the lost call on bad connection. "You didn't pull a New Orleans, did you?" _

"_Gee thanks. No, actually I didn't. You remember how I'm on vacation?" _

"_How could I forget? Since you left I no longer have an excuse to go to the Jeffersonian." I blush. Sometimes he will flirt with me and I don't care…other times, he will be flirtatious and my heart starts pounding, color rises in my cheeks and I get nervous. Things like this should not happen, but they do. _

"_Very funny. I was wondering if maybe you had any vacation days available." I say it, wincing._

"_What?" _

"_Well, the Caribbean isn't that fun by myself. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hop a plane and come down here." I close my eyes, hoping that he will say no, that we can just go back to normal and pretend that I never picked up the phone. _

"_Whoa. Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your vacation…" His voice is uncertain, and I wonder if I did the right thing._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called…it was stupid." _

"_No, it wasn't. I'm glad that you called. I would love to come down. Let me just book a flight, and I'll call you when I land." _

Just like that, it's. And there I am, left sitting on my balcony, waiting for a message that I know will come.

* * *

Suddenly, my phone rings. I jump, then realize that I must have dozed off. Looking at the caller ID, I see that it's Booth. Grinning, I flip open the phone. "Hey."

"Hey yourself- I just landed. Do you wanna come and get me?"

I suppress a smile. He knows that I will come, no matter what I say. "No, I don't think so." He can hear my giggle.

"Sure. I'll be waiting at the baggage claim."

I grab the rental car keys and my purse. Even though nothing has happened between Booth and I, our friendship has blossomed, and it may have even gone to something more. I'm just not certain yet.

I arrive at the airport in a matter of minutes- my hotel isn't that far away. True to his word, Booth waits outside of the baggage claim area. His sunglasses are protecting his eyes, making it so that I can see what he is thinking. He is wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, with tennis shoes.

Grinning, I wave him over. "It's good to see you."

His smile is inviting and I melt. "Lucky for you I had a week of vacation days that I hadn't used. How long do you, I mean we, have left here?"

"Six days. I arrived here yesterday."

Things settle into a comfortable silence as we drive back to the hotel. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head. "I don't know if the hotel has any more rooms. I barely got into mine." I mentally slap myself- I should have checked into this before he got here.

"That's okay. If I don't get a room, I'll stay in yours." He's finally taken his shades off, and I can see the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Maybe on the couch!" I laugh, knowing full well that we will end up sharing the bed anyway. That is why I invited in him in the first place anyway, isn't it? Because I knew this would happen and I want it to happen. I _need_ it to happen.

* * *

When we arrive, I check at the hotel desk. Lucky for me, the last room was checked into an hour ago, when we were still driving. "I guess that you'll bunk with me then." We reach my room and I unlock it, suddenly nervous.

I open the door, and the ocean calls to me from my open window. "Wow." That's the first thing that Booth says. "You really do know how to vacation."

I chuckle. "Contrary to popular belief, I _do _know how to have fun." He mutters something under his breath, but I don't catch it. It's probably something I don't want to hear anyway.

I turn around and face him. "You want to grab dinner later?" He nods, but adds that he wants to grab a quick shower first. I tell him that I'm going to be on the beach and to grab me when he's done. His only response is to go into the bathroom.

I exit the hotel, feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement. The wind has started, and by the time that I get down to the sand, my hair is wild. I pull it back into a ponytail and kick off my shoes. My dress blows in the wind too, and I am content to just watch the waves.

I don't know how long I'm out there, when suddenly my phone rings. Knowing that it could only be Booth- proving to be correct when I look at my screen- I answer. "That was quick."

I hear him laugh. "Well, I'm not a woman- I don't have hair, makeup and all those other things to worry about. How about I meet you in the lobby in 15 minutes- I have something I gotta do."

I nod, even though he can't see me. "Okay. I'll be there." My mind races ahead to what the night could bring. My mind keeps getting stuck on the bed, the one singular bed in the room. Will tonight be the night that we share it?

Realizing that I should head back and maybe fix my hair, I pick up my shoes and find my way back to the hotel. Seeing as Booth isn't there yet, I walk into the bathroom, fixing my outfit, hair and makeup. For some reason, I have butterflies in my stomach. I've been on dates before, but for this time its different- this might be my last first date.

I snap my mind back to the present, figuring that my precious time alone is finally up. I wander to the reception area. I still don't see Booth and I'm started to get worried. He should be here by now. Pushing the thought aside, I know that he probably just got preoccupied with something.

After twenty minutes, I sigh, and am about to go back to our room, when he shows up. Tears spring to my eyes as I realize the reason he was late- a giant bouquet of flowers is in his arms, almost hiding his face.

"Booth…" I trail off, not sure what to say. He can be so sweet sometimes.

"I…I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me down here…I know this is a big step for you. Just, thanks." It was a simple gesture, but it was moving all the same. I lean forward, take the roses from his hands and kiss him gently on the lips.

"What do you say we do dinner out tomorrow? Room service is sounding awfully good right now…"

I stop, not wanting to make him do something he doesn't want. However, his chocolate brown eyes are suddenly animated, and I can tell that he _does_ want to go up to the room.

"Ya know it does to me too."

* * *

We sit in the hotel room, eating our dinner silently at the table, a comfortable silence descending upon us just minutes ago. As I eat, I watch Boot's every move- he captivates me. It's the way that he takes a bite of his steak, the way he uses his knife and the small smile that tugs at his lips as he notices me watching him.

"I do something funny Bones?"

"No…I was just noticing smaller things about you that I never have before. Just…things."

"Ah…" He lays down his fork and knife and looks at me. "Go ahead and finish your meal. I get to observe you now." I feel the colour rising in my cheeks, and I can't finish- I wasn't that hungry to begin with anyway.

"I'm done. I can't eat with you staring at me like that."

He laughs. "Then maybe we ought to do something else." The twinkle in is eyes makes me want to leap across the table at him and maybe kiss him into the oblivion. Just thinking about it makes a blush creep into my cheeks. Obviously noticing, Booth comments. "Thinking dirty thought, are we Doctor?"

My cheeks just keep getting redder, and before I know it, I've stood up and walked to him. Sitting down in his lap, I pull him close. Whispering in his ear, my lips brush his skin. I shiver, loving the effect he has on me. "I'm glad you came." With that, I give him a long, hard kiss on the lips, and I can feel him relax.

Moaning, we stumble toward the bed, clothes being discarded and left where they lay. I smile against his lips, ecstatic that this is finally happening. There is something about my touch that makes me feel as though I belong in his arms. Makes me feel as though he is the last man that I would ever want to be with.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear. And I do love him- even through all this time, through all the fights and through everything, I really do love him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_Hope you like! Read and review please!_**


	2. Booth

**_Final chapter! Read and reveiw please!_**

**_Disclaimer:Well, I of course own nothing...it's all CBS. _**

* * *

I'm laying on the couch when all of a sudden my phone rings. "Booth."

"It's Temperance…" She stops and she sounds unsure. _What could she have done now?_ I think to myself.

"Bones?" I know that I sound surprised, but I can't help it. I'm not expecting a phone call from her when she's on vacation. "You didn't pull a New Orleans, did you?" I try to sound casual, but I'm still worried that maybe something happened.

"Gee thanks. No, actually I didn't. You remember how I'm on vacation?"

"How could I forget? Since you left I no longer have an excuse to go to the Jeffersonian." I flirt with her, wishing that I could see her blush. I'm no longer worried, just curious to see why she called.

"Very funny. I was wondering if maybe you had any vacation days available."

"What?" I'm wondering if that is really what she said. I mean, I always have vacation days here and there, because I never really go on vacation. I always seem to be working.

"Well, the Caribbean isn't that fun by myself. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hop a plane and come down here." I blink my eyes a few times, really sure that I heard her wrong this time. I would _love_ to go down and see her, but I didn't think that she would ever want me to.

"Whoa. Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your vacation…" I'm unsure now, wondering if she really did stumble onto a body and not wanting to tell me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called…it was stupid." Now she is the one to sound afraid, unsure.

"No, it wasn't. I'm glad that you called. I would love to come down. Let me just book a flight and I'll call you when I land." Just like that we've hung up and I just promised to the woman that I love that I will come and see her.

* * *

I call the FBI and leave a message for Cullin. "I'm going to be taking a vacation for about a week. I don't have any pressing cases right now- I don't have anything going on right now at all actually. I'll call when I get back." 

After I leave the message, I go to my bedroom, shower, and get dressed. I pack a bag, only grabbing the essentials. Next, I head to my computer and make a cup of coffee while it boots up. I go and sit down, book a flight to the local airport in the Caribbean. It's final; I'm going.

I grab my bag and head to my car- I have to be at the check-in desk in an hour. Though it won't take that long to get to Dullas, I need to stop by the Jeffersonian and tell Angela what I'm doing. I need an idea for a gift to give Bones. After all, she did just invite me to come to the Caribbean with her.

I finally reach the museum and pull into my usual parking space. I cut the engine quickly and jump out. Running up to the steps, I suddenly think about what Angela will say. Shaking my head, I try to come up with something, but it's useless. She'll know what's going on anyway.

The door finally opens and I go in and seek out the artist. She's just heading up the stairs, so I run and grab her. "Angela! I need to talk to you."

She gives me an inquisitive look, but just points to Bones' office. I walk in behind her and close the door. "What's this all about Booth? Don't you know that Tempe is on vacation? You don't have a case do you?" I hold up my hands to slow her down.

"One question at a time, Ange. What's this all about? Well, I have a question about something. Do I know that Tempe is on vacation? Well, yes I do." I laugh at this and receive a confused look from Angela. "And no, I don't have a case."

"Then Sweetie, what's your question?"

"Well…let's put this in hypothetical terms." This way, if Tempe gets mad that Angela knows about us- or at least I hope there will an 'us' when we return- I can claim that I never told her anything. "We'll just say there is this lady and she is out of the country. One day, she calls one of her friends and asks if this friend will join her out of the country." A look of understanding starts to cross Angela's face, and she brightens. "What could this friend, hypothetically, get this woman who so kindly invited him to come along? Ya know, as a gesture of thanks. Again, this is all just a story."

She smirks. "Yeah, sure, a story. Well, we could say that if this hunky FBI agent is really going to see his forensic anthropologist in the Caribbean, and wants to get her a gift, I would have to say that flowers are always a nice gift. They're sweet, show that you care and smell wonderful."

I glower at her. "This was theoretical. You weren't supposed to add titles to any of the characters." She laughs. "Thanks though...you helped me- I mean this imaginary man quite a bit." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and make my exit.

* * *

The drive to the airport takes me little time and soon, I've checked in and sitting in my seat. Waiting for take-off is almost my least favorite part; I would rather just be in the air. 

After what seemed to feel like eternity, the plane finally started and the ground dropped below our feet. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until we touched ground.

* * *

After I finish going through Customs, I pull out my phone. I press Tempe's speed dial number and the phone starts to ring. "Hey." Her voice is so soft and seductive that it takes the breath my lungs. And the worst part is, she doesn't even know the effect she has on me. 

"Hey yourself- I just landed. Do you wanna come and get me?" I hope that my voice doesn't betray the way that I'm feeling- eager and nervous, hopeful and hyper.

"No, I don't think so." She laughs, and it sounds like bells in the spring air. I get a shiver down my spine.

"Sure. I'll be waiting at the baggage claim." I click the phone off and head the carousel. True to my word, I'm waiting outside the doors when she pulls up.

I get in the car, and we talk for a while. We joke about room arrangements and then settle into a silence that is easy. We don't have to say anything to enjoy the other's company.

When we arrive at the hotel, the manager tells us that the last room was checked out an hour ago. My heart soars with joy, but I play it with grace. "Oh well, I guess that we'll be roomies after all." She smiles and I know that the vacation will have a good outcome.

After putting my things in the hotel room, she tells me that we should grab some dinner afterward. "Okay," I agree. "But first I need to take a shower- airplanes always make me feel dirty. I'll meet you in the lobby in…let's say twenty minutes?" She nods her consent and tells me that she is going to be at the beach for the time.

I take a quick shower, slap on some aftershave and go to stand at the window. I see her out on the beach, shoes in hand, just standing. Nothing more.

Her dress is wrapped around her legs, the wind blowing it every which way. Her hair is no longer is no longer lying flat against her skull, but rather whipping around in the wind. The setting sun has cast a pinkish glow on her, and I don't think that I've ever seen anyone so beautiful. Suddenly, she turns, and I realize that I've been watching for perhaps too long. I'm going to be late.

I take one more quick look in the mirror to make sure that I'm presentable, and leave the room. There is a small gift shop on the bottom floor of the hotel that I slip into after seeing her go into the bathroom. There are many different things in here- stuffed animals, shot glasses, postcards, and more, but there doesn't seem to be any flowers. "Damn." I whisper under my breath, wishing that things could be as simple as Angela suggested.

I walk up to the lady at the counter. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for somewhere that has flowers. Do you know where I could go?"

She is a young teenage girl and her eyes sweep up and down my body, apparently deciding that I'm worth her time. "Yeah- next door to the hotel is a little flower shop. They will have whatever you need."

I murmur my thanks and duck out. Seeing no Tempe in the lobby, I run next door and pick out the flowers I need. Red roses, one dozen. Something simple, but elegant- just like her.

I finally make it back to hotel, flowers hidden behind my back. I'm greeted by a very annoyed looking Temperance. "Booth, you're late."

She stops as I bring the flowers around from my back and give them to her. Her eyes glisten with tears and I mentally make a note to do something nice for Angela. Without her, I probably would have gotten something asinine.

She says thanks, but I wave her off. "I…I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me down here…I know this is a big step for you. Just, thanks."

She takes them from my hand, and then asks if we want to do dinner in the room, maybe with room service. I agree and we head up to the room.

When the meal arrives, we eat in silence. I get a prickly feeling on the back of my neck, like I'm being watched and I look up. "I do something funny Bones?" I ask when I notice that it is her that's staring at me.

"No…I was just noticing smaller things about you that I never have before. Just…things." I smile. She is too smart for her own good sometimes. Most normal people would just talk and eat, not study their date.

"Ah…" I lay down my silverware and look at her. "Go ahead and finish your meal. _I _get to observe _you_ now." I give a small chuckle and start gazing at her, but not uncomfortably.

She blushes. "I'm done. I can't eat with you staring at me like that." She too lays down her utensils, and smiles at me.

"Then maybe we ought to do something else." An image of her and me in each others arms rises into my mind. _Stop it Seeley. You can't make her do anything that she doesn't want. _I silently berate myself. _She may have invited you down here, but that doesn't mean that she wants anything to happen. _I laugh silently at myself- of course she wants something to happen. That _is _why she invited me down here. I glance up and her and notice how red her face is. "Thinking dirty thoughts, are we Doctor?"

Before I know what we are doing, she's on my lap, kissing me gently on the lips. She says something, but I don't catch what it is. All I can think about is the fact that her lips are on mine. Nothing else, just how right she feels against me.

Now we are stumbling toward the bed, clothes lay where they are taken off. I love her so much and I feel so right in her arms. I've never felt like this with someone before- not Rebecca, when I was proposing to her, not even Tessa when we were going out. Just Temperance Brennan in my mind, heart and soul. She's taken over me, and I don't care. I _want _her to take over me, body and heart.

"I love you." Her voice comes to me, a breath of air on the wind. Those three little words cause me to want to love her all the more.

"I love you too." And I do, love her. With all of my heart. Why? Because she's Bones.

* * *

**_Hope you like it! Tell me what I did wrong and what I did right:) _**


End file.
